Xibalba
Xibalba is the ruler an dark lord and king of the Land of the Forgotten and the main antagonist turned anti-hero of The Book of Life. ''He is the estranged husband of La Muerte and unlike her he is an ancient, immortal god of death, decay, and darkness but this does not go all the way through. He first entered the plot upon making a bet with his wife,La Muerte, about who the young, mortal girl Maria would marry, either Manolo or Jaoquin. He is voiced by Ron Perlman. Physical Appearance Xibalba is as old and ancient as his wife, La Muerte. His flesh is made completely and entirely out of black tar, with green eyes and blood-red skulls for pupils. He has a pair of large, black raven angel wings, and is the only known ancient, immortal god to have them. He wears a regal black cloak covered by conquistador chest armor, black gloves with teal flames, and a silver crown with horns sprouting from the both sides, topped with black wax candles lit with green flames. When assuming a mortal disguise he tends to take on the form of an elderly old mortal man. Xibalba has a very handsome white mustache and beard. Xibalba fingers are long and spindly an razor-sharp an clawed. Personality Xibalba is a very sly, very clever, very cunning, cruel, charming, somewhat suave, cheating and lying ancient, immortal god of death, decay and darkness. He believes the heart of humankind is impure and not-so-true, like himself. He is quite selfish, as seen when he used his double-headed snake staff to kill Manolo so he could win the wager with his wife La Muerte. Xibalba is also a troublemaking trickster an troublemaker and mischief maker who loves tricking mortals into making sophistic deals with him. He also loves meddling in the lives and affairs of humankind because it is the only fun and enjoyment he ever gets, as a result of his punishment for having cheated in a past wager with his wife La Muerte. But despite his fearsome, infamous, notorious reputation, Xibalba is more mischievous and amoral than he is evil. He comes across as fearsome and heartless, but there is also a sweet, kind, tender, loving, caring, compassionate side to him that he only ever shows to his wife La Muerte. In ''The Book of Life Relationships La Muerte Xibalba's relationship with his wife, La Muerte, is complicated and hard for others to understand, as the two are complete opposites of each other. Nevertheless, they could never live without one another. Xibalba loves and adores his wife La Muerte very much, and he literally melts under her touch. However, he has become very insecure around her ever since he cheated in their last previous wager. Xibalba has been shown to regret that decision, and was more than willing to enter a new bet with her in order to keep her interested. When it appeared that he was going to lose the wager, Xibalba quickly took matters into his own hands. Setting the trap that would end in Manolo's death, no one other than Joaquin remained for Maria to wed, securing Xibalba a victory by default. Later, when his wife La Muerte discovered the truth from Manolo, he was very uneasy and ashamed of what he had done (Yet still unwilling to set it right). In the end, after Manolo and Maria are finally married, he gave his wife La Muerte a heartfelt apology for his behavior and asked her to forgive him. She gladly accepted, and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. As of the present day, he is still on good terms with his wife La Muerte, apparently having renounced his old ways forever. When the children from the museum tour leave, he and his wife La Muerte share a tender moment and another passionate, passion-filled kiss. Gallery Xibalba.png Xibalba Toys XibalbaPopFigure.PNG XibalbaLegacyFigure.PNG Trivia * His name comes from the Mayan term for the underworld, Xibalba, which means, "place of fear." * Whenever he and La Muerte kiss his black raven wings spring out. * When he and La Muerte kiss at the very end of the movie, his black vulture wings and her sombrero hat form a Sacred Heart. * Xibalba can teleport magically by transforming himself into a gooey puddle of black tar. * His eyes are red because he only has eyes for La Muerte. Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Monsters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Redeemed Villain Category:Remorseful Villain Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonist Category:Deities Category:True Neutral Category:Rulers Category:Dark Lord Category:King